1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston/cylinder unit having a closed cylinder which is filled with a fluid, which is under pressure, and whose interior space is divided into a first and a second working chamber by a piston which can be axially displaced in the cylinder, having a piston rod which is arranged at one end of the piston and is routed to the outside through the second working chamber and such that it is sealed off at one end face of the cylinder, it being possible to open and/or close a passage which leads from the first to the second working chamber by an electrically actuable solenoid valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a piston/cylinder unit of this type, it is known to arrange on the cylinder a solenoid valve by means of which a tripping pin can be movably actuated. The tripping pin can move a valve which is arranged in a partition wall of the cylinder out of its closed position and into its open position against a spring force. In the open position, the two working chambers of the cylinder are connected to one another at their mutually opposing ends by means of an annular channel. This annular channel is formed between the cylinder and a tube which surrounds the cylinder at a radial distance. This design not only has a large number of parts but also requires a large installation space.